


Barking Up the Wrong Tree

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Shark (US TV 2006)
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, No Smut, Oneshot, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Stark is Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: When Claire confronts Jess about whether or not she's sleeping with Stark, it leads to a friendship that eventually blooms into something more.WARNING: INCOMPLETE-ish. Has a solid beginning and a solid end. The middle details are a bit sketchy in places? And most of the dialogue is super skeleton without much around it to support or expand on what's happening.
Relationships: Jessica Devlin/Claire Stark, Jessica Devlin/Madeline Poe





	Barking Up the Wrong Tree

It was just like Stark to be this way.

“I don’t see what the problem is,” he said as he smirked at both ladies, pulling takeout containers from the bags he’d carried in. “I promised you both dinner, and dinner there is. And Julie was invited too, so it's not like either one of your were expecting to have dinner alone with me.”

“That’s not the point,” Jess stuck in just as Claire muttered, “Someone thinks highly of himself.”

“Ok, so maybe I thought it would be funny to see the looks on your faces,” the prosecutor admitted as he started opening chinese boxes. “I mean, c’mon...your jaws about hit the floor. It was the best moment of my day.”

“I’m here to prepare for the Gormier case,” Jessica said quickly, crossing her arms. “And I wouldn’t have agreed to come and work on the case with someone else here. You know that.”

“We’ll eat fast, and head down to my courtroom to prepare. Claire’s used to that, right honey?”

“Right.” Tight smile. “Yes, I am used to that, unfortunately. And no, I had no expectations of monopolizing your evening, Sebastian, but I was hoping to talk to you about Julie and Trevor...”

“Yeah, actually I thought maybe Jess could help with that.”

“Oh, I don’t think-” Jessica, quickly backpedaling. 

“No, really, an outside perspective can do wonders. And we’ll probably ignore whatever you say anyways, but you’re used to that, right?”

“...true.” Wryly. 

And somehow, because it was Sebastian Stark, the meal that began with tense silences and forced smiles ended with laughter and a little too much wine. 

“Alright, alright, to work for us now,” he said, rising quickly. “Leave the boxes, I’ll toss them all in the trash when we come back up.”

“It was nice to finally meet you Claire, I’ve heard a lot about you over the years.” Jess, extending her hand. 

“I hope I lived up to your expectation,” the ex-wife replied dourly, accepting the friendly shake.

“Of course, Stark would never stretch the truth.” Winking. 

“Stretch? No, I just make it dance on the head of a pin.” Grinning. “Now let’s go win a case!” Heading down the stairs.

“Right behind you.” Gathering up her bags.

Claire stands around for a few minutes, wondering...but, no. She can’t be, right? Sebastian would have said something. Of course he would have. She’s just being silly.

She’s seated to one side, reading, when they come back up. They’re bantering, like they always do, and don’t see her. He sees her out the door then goes to clean up.

“So,” she said, getting up from her seat.

“Oh, you’re still up? Sorry, I didn’t see you, otherwise I’m sure Jess would have said goodbye.”

“I don’t know, she looked pretty busy flirting with you.” Slips out before she can stop it.

“Flirting? No, that’s bantering. Don’t get me wrong, she’s quite easy on the eyes and a helluva prosecutor- now that I’m on her team. But I’d either have to be insane or desperate beyond measure before I would consider sleeping with her.”

“And why’s that?” Snarky. “I don’t remember you having any moral qualms about pursuing a beautiful woman if you were both free to do so.”

“Because, strange as this may sound I have something that I have come to value more from her: respect. Oh, we fight like cats and dogs, but she’s one of the few people I’ve ever met who can stand toe to toe with me in court. Working on the same side means we’re damn-near unstoppable, and I’m not doing anything to mess that up.” Muttering to himself. “Besides the fact, she’s a widow and her dead husband was practically a saint. Which is probably why no one’s really tried to get into her good graces again, he would be a tough act to follow.”

“So you’ve never slept with her?”

“No, never. Nor do I plan to.”

“Right.”

“Hey, if you don’t believe me, ask her.”

So she did.

-090-

Jess didn’t look up as someone knocked on her door. “If that’s not the DNA results from our errant jogger, it can wait.”

“This will only take a moment,” Claire said, standing in the doorway. 

“Claire. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize...” Rising quickly. “If you’re looking for Sebastian-”

“I’m not, I’m looking for you.”

“What can I do for you?” Surprised.

“You can tell me whether or not Sebastian is telling the truth.”

“About?” Cautious.

“If he’s sleeping with you or not.”

Jessica paused, mouth slightly open before realizing the other woman was serious. “Oh, god no.”

“...ok then.” Clearing her throat as she’s not sure what to say next.

“I thought you and he were divorced?”

“We are, yes. I just...” Coloring a little. “I guess it's not my business, I just...”

“No, it's fine.” Smiling a bit. “Look, if it helps...I like Sebastian well enough, and...while I don’t agree with all of his decisions or methods, he’s helped nail some really evil people to the wall. But I would never, ever sleep with him, and not just because we work together. He’s...entirely not the sort of person I’m into.”

“You were practically flirting with him last night.” Pointed.

“Flirting makes him easier to handle.” Rolling her eyes. “If he thinks you think he’s charming, he’s a little bit less of an ass to work with. Sometimes.”

“That I can believe.” Laughing a bit. “...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have even asked-”

“It’s really fine.”

“Can I take you to lunch? To make it up to you? You never asked to be stuck between us like that, and...I’d just really like to make it up to you.”

“...yeah, I can do that.”

-090-

The cafe seating was outside, and Madeline spotted them as they finished up their salads and drinks.

“Jess,” she said as she paused beside their table. “You have a friend visiting.”

“Actually,” Claire said quickly. “I’m Claire Stark, Sebastian’s ex-wife.”

“...oh.” Brows raised. “Madeline Pope, I’m one of his and Ms. Devlin’s associates.” Offering her hand.

“Sebastians talked about you, actually.” Smiling back. “A pleasure.”

“Oh dear, should I be worried?” Glancing at Jessica questioningly.

“No,” Jessica said with a slight smile. To Claire. “And neither should you.”

“Ah-! Well, I suppose I deserve that.” Wryly. 

“This isn’t some plot against Stark is it? Because I’ll be a little hurt you didn’t call me to help, Jess.” Not entirely joking.

“No, just apologizing for being a nosy bitch,” Claire said quickly. “Sebastian is actually being unusually nice for once, so I’ll withhold the plotting until I have a reason to.”

“I told you everyone would think you were sleeping with Stark, so you should just get it over with,” Madeline said, taking the third seat. “Not that she ever will-...she has ‘standards’.”

“Madeline...” warning.

“Did you sleep with my ex-husband, Madeline?” Almost too sweetly.

“No. I would if he offered, but that’s only because I couldn’t turn down the opportunity to possibly see him begging on his knees.” Grinning wickedly.

Jess chokes back a laugh. Claire considers her openly. 

“You...could probably manage it.” Mildly.

“I will cherish the thought that you think so. He however, does not sleep with his subordinates.” Giving Jess a side-eye.

“Neither do I.” Growling a bit. 

Pausing just a hair. “Technically, no. You don’t.”

“Oh, the perfect Ms. Devlin has a secret?” Claire, teasing.

“I’m not perfect, and everyone has secrets,” Jess shot back mildly. “Madeline...”

“Lips zipped, I got it.” Grinning. “Besides, we’re due back at the office. Don’t you have a meeting with Judge Harrington at 2 pm?”

“Yes, I do.” Checking her watch. “Thank you for lunch, Claire. Next time, my treat.”

“I’ll hold you to that. It was very nice to meet you Madeline, and we should do lunch sometime. I have a feeling I could learn a great deal about Sebastian’s colleagues just spending an hour or two with you.”

“If you’re paying, I’m there. You probably made a killing in the divorce.” Blithely.

“Madeline!” Jess, shocked.

“No, she’s right. I did.” Wryly. “You must be fun at parties, Miss Pope.”

“Oh, I’m a blast.” Grinning.

-090-

A one time-apology turned into a weekly habit almost overnight. 

“I’m not sure I like this,” Sebastian said as Jessica came back from one such meal. 

“I don’t really care,” she replied with a wide smile. “And in fact, that just makes it all the more enjoyable.”

“You would say that.” Rolling his eyes.

“Please, Stark, my friendship with Claire has nothing to do with you.”

“So you don’t spend the whole time gathering evidence to use against me at a later date behind my back?”

“No. We talk about pretty much everything except you. You know discussing our work isn’t an option, and that’s pretty much the only reason I would talk about you. Therefore: I don’t.”

“Ouch. I’m hurt, Jess, I thought we were friends.”

“Work friends.” Clarification.

“Ha. So, you’re ready to go toe to toe with Mr. Muniez in a few hours?”

“Oh, he won’t know what hit him.”

“That’s what I like to hear!”

-090-

It was the middle of another such lunch when the phone call came.

“Sebastian, she had no choice,” Claire said quickly as her ex-husband paced back and forth in his office.

“Well, neither do I,” he replied quietly. “Judge Parks likes her, hopefully he’ll grant us more time since she was lead on this case and is now unable to continue. I know she won’t like me making this public knowledge, but I hope she understands I had no choice.”

“It’s not like it could hurt her somehow, her father had a stroke. It happens.”

“I know, I know, she’s just very...private.” Waving his hand around. “Will you keep in touch with her? Make sure she makes it safely and...I mean, I can’t imagine what we could do to help but if there was something-”

“I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks.” Nodding to himself. “Well, let’s go face the music.”

-090-

Stark actually told you to check on me?

He was worried. He likes you. Not in the romantic sense, but he doesn’t like many people.

Oh, I know. I used to get more complaints about him than the rest of my office combined each month.

Claire quirked a smile at that, and quickly texted back. I can believe that! So you’re safely in Chicago?

Yes. In a cab on the way to the hospital.

Do you have a place to stay while you’re there?

I’ll use my dad’s flat when he gets well enough. It's not too far from the hospital, and he keeps a room for visitors there.

Ok. Claire bit her lip, smiling to herself in spite of the bad situation. I’m glad you’re safe, but I’m sure you have a lot to deal with right now. If there’s anything you need, even just to vent, I’m available by cell 24/7.

I might take you up on that later.

Please do!

One of the hardest things to admit to herself, after separating from her second husband, was that she actually didn’t have any friends of her own. 

Being married to Sebastian Stark had opened her to a world she hadn’t even dreamed of before. Having enough money to travel between Los Angeles and Ireland a few times a year to visit her family and still hold a job that she loved in a corporate office was a point of pride, until Stark’s budding law firm took off. 

And with the money came...so much more. A new house. New expectations. New vehicles and clothes and furniture and...people. You were expected to move in the right circles, smile at the right guests, say the right things. So her friends, overnight, became ‘the right people’. She was courted by the women as Sebastian was courted by the men, and she found her schedule full of wine tastings with the other wives, business vacations with prominent couples and expensive double dates at the finest restaurants. 

And like smoke, it all evaporated the moment she separated from her husband. 

Her second husband she met through his friends, and once more once the marriage itself was dissolved...the rest of the connections disappeared like smoke.

Finding a friend in Jessica Devlin was a pleasant surprise, discovering that even just receiving a text message from her was enough to make her face light up was a revelation. 

“Oh dear,” Sebastian said as their daughter left to take a call from Trevor. “Should I be worried?”

“About Trevor? Probably,” Claire replied, hoping he would let it go.

But of course, Sebastian Stark never did that.

“I know you,” he said simply, hands spread. “And you’ve never been a very good liar. Have you told Julie yet?”

“No,” she said quickly, realizing after the fact that she’d just admitted aloud something she had hardly even admitted yet to herself. “No, uh...they’re away on business.”

“For how long?”

“Not sure. It's...complicated.”

“Not married complicated, right? I don’t do defense attorney cases anymore, and-”

“No, no. Single, definitely single. But its...we’re just talking. And it may not go anywhere, so if you don’t mind I’d rather Julie worries about her own love life first.”

“Ok, that’s fair. But if this guy screws around with you, you tell me and I’ll make sure he regrets it for the rest of his very short life.”

Smirking a bit to herself. “...if I need help, I will let you know.”

“Good. We may not be married, but I had a very nice chat with your brother the other day and he made it crystal clear that he expects me to keep an eye out for you until you land on your feet again.”

“I did land on my feet! I’ve got my own place, I’m making new friends...”

“You know what he means.”

“Yes, I do.” Sighing. “Big brothers never change.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Shrugging. “But at any rate...have you heard from Jess? You still keep in touch, right?”

“Yes, we spoke today.” Mildly ironic. He doesn’t catch that. “She offered again to come down and testify on your behalf.”

“No, no I couldn’t ask her to do that when her father’s still touch and go.” Waving a hand. “And I doubt it would make a difference. I mean, I’ll put my best foot forward, I don’t know how to give up. But unless someone is bribing the panel or calling the favor of a lifetime, I really don’t see how I’ll get off.”

“I know this has been hard, but I do hope you know that I’m proud of you for doing this. For stepping forward and admitting your own crime to put someone else away when it would have been so much easier just to...let it go.”

“Thanks. I mean that.”

“Good.”

Julie comes back. She’s wiping tears off her face.

“Don’t worry, we’re still playing nice.” Stark, trying to deflect her into laughter instead. It kind of works.

“You better, I made a cake for dessert.”

“Bring it out, then, I want some!”

-090-

“Still talking to your girlfriend?” Brent teased as he poked his head in the room.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Jessica hissed at her younger brother.

“Dinner is ready.”

“Alright, I’m coming.” Turning back to her phone. “Claire?”

Still here. Dinner time?

“Yeah. It smells amazing too.”

I’m jealous, I’ve never been much of a cook.

“Me neither. Maybe that’s something that we should do when I get back to San Fran.”

Cooking classes? I’d love to.

Jessica smiled, then quickly schooled her face into something less obvious as her brother reappeared, tapping his watch. “We’ll do it, then. Talk to you later.”

Ok. Bye.

“Bye.”

“So you talk to this girl almost every single day,” Brent said as he sat next to her on the couch in his den. “And if you don’t actually talk, you’re texting back and forth constantly. But she’s not your girlfriend because...”

“Because...she’s straight.”

“Lots of people think you’re straight. Is that what this is about? Afraid coming out could hurt your chances for reelection?”

“No. I already told you, I’m not running for DA again. Two terms is enough for any sane person.”

“Then why not start looking for someone who’s more your...style.”

“I loved Ben.”

“I know you did, and he loved you too. He was an amazing guy, and we all miss him. But you aren’t going to find another Ben, and maybe a...I know you hate this word, but a ‘normal’ relationship would...be good for you.”

“Normal. Right.” Rolling her eyes.

“You seem happier every time you talk to her.”

“So are you when you talk to Jeff.”

“I don’t make love-sick cow noises when I can’t talk to Jeff for a few days.”

“I do not-!”

“Dad, mom said if you don’t come to eat she’s giving your plates to the dogs!”

“Coming!”

Because no one in their right mind was going to miss Carrie’s famous homemade roast for anything.

-090-

Jessica Devlin walked into the office and enjoyed watching Sebastian Stark's jaw almost hit the floor.

“What are you doing back?” he asked, rising quickly.

“Helping you put that psycho away for good,” she replied with a smirk, leaning against his door frame. “And wondering if I can possibly keep you out of trouble for a few months.”

“Just a few months?” Spreading his hands.

“If I finish out this fiscal year, I earn my full benefits package and I’m considering early retirement after that.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Well, not full retirement. But...not this anymore either.”

“Jess, you can’t be serious.”

“Being in Chicago with my father and my brother and his family made me realize....I don’t have a life outside of this office.”

“...ah.” Sighing. 

“It sound stupid saying it outloud.”

“And yet I completely understand.” Crossing his arms. “Jess...you’re a damn fine prosecutor, and I still need you.”

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure I saw my replacement...”

“Yeah, well...she’s good, but she’s not you good. And I only hired her out of obligation.”

“Also because you think she’s cute.”

“Medium cute. And fun to flirt with. But you’re still a better prosecutor.”

“Thanks, I think.” 

“Look, lets get through the next six months and see what happens. I’ll even accept you going part-time, if that’s what it takes.”

“How generous of you.” Dourly.

“You weren’t happy the last time.”

“I was...wallowing in pity at the time. Now I have options.”

“What options?” Jumping on it immediately.

“Not like that. My brother and his family want me to come back for a month next Christmas. Claire offered to help me tour Europe, something I’ve always wanted to do. I’ve been asked to guest lecture or even take on a full-time teaching position at some very impressive Universities.”

“Ah.” Thinking. “I mean....those are all very tempting offers.”

“Yes, they are.”

“Well, I better make your life miserable for the next six months, then, so you’ll think long and hard about where you should go.”

“Very funny, Stark.”

“You know, Claire should be getting in today from Ireland. Maybe you should come by for dinner? We can catch up, and-”

“Actually, I’m picking her up from the airport. I don’t officially start back until tomorrow, I just wanted to let you know I was back in town.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you.”

“I thought so.” Turning more serious. “How’s Julie?”

“Shaken. Exhausted. Ready for her mom to be home.”

“Where is she?”

“At her mom’s place. A friend came to stay with her, and Raina and Issac are there too. Him because of his gun, and her to help keep the girls calm. She’s surprisingly good at that, actually.”

“Trevor?”

“Hasn’t even called. Which she’s spent most of today raging about, if only to not think about what actually wakes her up screaming in the middle of the night.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing, though. I don’t think he was the right guy for her.”

“Trust me, neither do I. But I don’t like seeing my little girl hurt, either. Tell Claire I said hi, and I’ll see her tonight?”

“I will, and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Glad to have you back, Jess.”

“Glad to be back, for now.”

-090-

Claire stopped by the bathroom as soon as she exited the plane, and caught herself fussing with her hair in the mirror. After 18 hours of travel (two layovers would do that to you) and a massive time-zone change, there was no looking her best to begin with. And this was Jess. She...well, she was just her friend and probably wouldn’t care what Claire looked (or smelled) like after those 18 hours of travel. 

Her steps still quickened as she reached the end of the security corridors and spotted a familiar blonde watching for her just past the exit. She was just excited to be home, she told herself as her stride lengthened even more. Ready to see her daughter. To have a hot shower. To know everything was really, truly, actually alright-

Catching her friend in a rib-crushing hug wasn’t part of the plan, but Jessica didn’t seem to mind. 

“It’s ok,” the blonde murmured as she held tightly. “She’s fine, I promise. I called on my way over, to see if she wanted to come, but Raina said she finally fell asleep on the couch. We’ll pick up your favorite takeout on the way home, ok?”

“Thank you.” The knot in her throat made saying more difficult, but nothing more seemed to need to be said.

“Are you ready to go?” Jessica asked when her friend finally let go.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“Ok.”

-090-

“We’ll catch up another time,” Jessica reassured Claire for the third time as she ushered Raina and Isaac ahead of her out the door.

“Thank you, again. All of you.” Including Raina and Isaac.

“Call us if you need anything,” Isaac said, giving her a small smile. “Even if it's just for me to sleep on the couch for a few nights so Julie feels safe.”

“Sebastian is supposed to be here soon, but if he’s not manly enough to make her feel protected we’ll call you first.” A ghost of a smile. “Jess, I’ll call later.”

“Sure, any time.”

The door closes.

“I didn’t realize you and Stark’s ex-wife were that close.” Raina, lingering behind Isaac to talk to Jessica.

“We started having lunch occasionally when she moved back to San Francisco last year.”

“Oh. Wait, is that who Madeline calls your ‘lunch date’ once a week or so?”

“Yes.” Flatly.

“Oh.” Clearly keeping something to herself.

“...you know what, I don’t even want to know. If it came from Madeline’s mouth, it was probably filthy and ridiculous.”

“...yes. Probably.”

-090-

“To Victory,” Stark said as he raised his champagne glass high, his team and family gathered in his living room with a veritable feast of catered italian food spread out before them. “You didn’t nail him to the wall, you freakin’ crucified him. And it felt damn good to do so. Jess, you got anything to add? You did lead the charge.”

“All I did was take the very well-crafted weapon that was our case and ram it home with skill and precision,” she replied with a small smile, earning a laugh from their companions. “And the food smells amazing, so I’d rather eat.”

“The champion has spoken! Let’s eat!”

Everyone put together plates and spread out around the well-decorated house, drinks flowing almost as freely as the laughter and relief from knowing the psycho was well and truly put away this time. 

Jessica found herself in the kitchen with Julie a little while later, the now college freshman seated at the bar with a blank look on her face.

“Are you alright?” the former DA asked as she settled on a free stool. “Should I go track down your mom?”

“I’m fine,” the girl quickly replied, looking up with a forced smile. “Just...tired I guess.”

“We all are.” Quietly. “How is your semester going?”

“Pretty good. I took a light load with...with everything else. It puts me a little behind everyone else, but...”

“No one would have blamed you for taking a year off, Julie.”

“I didn’t want to do that. It would have felt like....like letting him win.”

Jessica just nodded, and waited.

“...do you ever dream about it?” the young woman asked in a quiet voice.

“About...?”

“About...about the times it's gone bad?” Julie said, looking up at her with wide eyes. “The...the hostage situation, or...”

“Yeah, sometimes,” Jessica admitted quietly. “I think we all do. When we fail to protect someone we’re trying to save. When someone with a chip on their shoulder skirts the law and walks free despite our best efforts, and you wonder when the next body is going to show up.”

“So...so how are you not afraid all the time?”

“For me,” the prosecutor admitted, “I just...keep going forward. I can’t change what happened, but I can affect the future. I can try to protect someone else, I can try to put someone else away who deserves to be. And win or lose, each time I try I get a little bit better at what I do.”

“I heard you were leaving, though.”

“I was thinking about it.”

“Was?” Grinning wanly. “You’re like dad, aren’t you? You’ll never give it up.”

“Probably not. Not completely, at any rate. For now....for now, let’s just say I’m taking it one day, one case at a time.”

“I’m glad. I think dad’s a better person when he knows he has to face someone like you across the office.”

“Someone like me?”

“Someone with an actual moral compass and a conscience.”

“Ah.”

“Jules? Everything ok?” Claire, coming in the kitchen.

“Yeah, just talking to Jess.” Smiling a bit. Her phone goes off. “It’s Hillary. Do you mind...?”

“Go ahead,” Jess said as her mother nodded. She leaves.

“How is she?” Claire asked as soon as her daughter was out of the room.

“Better, I think,” Jess replied honestly. “The relief and the...the distance that comes with it are normal. I know it feels like she should be jumping for joy and instead she’s moping in a corner, but give it a day or two. Her body just has to remember what it’s like to live without the fear.”

“Thank you.” Hugging her hard. “For nailing that bastard to the floor.”

“I’d do it twice if you asked me to.”

“I know.” Letting go as she lingers just a touch too long. “Really, though, you’ve...you’ve been wonderful. Thank you.”

“It’s fine, Claire. This is my job, and I’m good at it. How are you, though? You look like you haven’t slept much.”

“The nightmares came back the week before the trial for Claire. She came and stayed with me so Sebastian could focus on the case and I could focus on her. Hopefully, tonight, we’ll both get some sleep.”

“I hope you do, too.” 

“If we do, it's because you’ve made us feel safe again.”

“It wasn’t just me, Claire.”

“No, I know.” Putting a hand on Jessica’s arm. “But you supported me, Jess. You’ve put up with my ridiculous questions and calls at midnight-”

“I didn’t mind-”

“And that’s why you’re an amazing person, and I want you to know how much that means to me.”

It might have been a moment, only something interrupts them. Jess can still feel Claire’s hand on her arm all evening, and once or twice rubs it like it's tingling. Madeline is the one who interrupts them, and she starts to wonder. 

-090-

Claire?

The brunette perked up more than she’d ever like to admit at the voice of her second favorite person in the entire world. “Jess? Perfect timing, I was just about to ask if you were in the mood for Thai.”

Always, but I actually need to cancel our plans. A good friend is in town, and this is my only chance to catch up with her.

“Oh. Of course. I mean, we can go another day if...”

Probably not this week, but I promise to make it up to you, ok?

“I'll hold you to that.” Trying not to sound disappointed.

I need to go, but I’ll be in touch.

“Great. See you...some other time.”

Absolutely.

And yet, even though she knew her friend wouldn’t be meeting her, she still went to the cafe and sat in their usual seat.

“I hope you aren’t waiting for Jess,” Madeline said as she walked over. “She left a while ago with another woman.”

“No,” Claire admitted with a tight smile. “But it's a habit, and I do like their chicken salad. Want to join me?”

“Your treat?”

“Sure.”

“Then sure.” Taking her seat. The waiter brings her a menu, and she orders. “So, are you boning Jess yet or still just pining away?”

Claire was proud of herself for not spitting her drink out. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” That she was less proud of. 

“Oh, you’re too easy,” the blonde attorney replied with a grin. “It’s like fighting a child.”

“Stark always did say I was a lousy liar.” Quietly.

“Well, that’s probably why Jess likes you.” Still smiling. “Still pining, hm? I thought so. Jess generally prefers to be chased rather than the chaser. Which I entirely disagree with, but I guess it takes all kinds.”

“Why are you so interested in Jess’ love life?”

“I’m interesting in everyone’s love life because you can learn a lot about a person by how they feel about sex. Of course, having a dossier on your bosses is also a good way to know what they’ll do and think ahead of time. So when Stark became a prosecutor, I did some digging on him. Which also meant I did some digging on you.”

“He and I were divorced.”

“You still stayed married for 12 years. That’s a long time for you to be with someone, and that meant you might be important eventually. That, and you have a daughter together.”

“Turn up anything interesting in that dossier?”

“Yes, actually.” Putting her chin in her hand. “I know you were the one that had the affair, despite the public record for your divorce saying otherwise. And I know there was more than one.”

“I see.” Decidedly cool.

“Oh, don’t worry. I don’t plan on telling anyone. I found your love life before you got married to Stark much more interesting. Like Tessa Vermillion.”

“That’s a name I haven’t heard in a very long time.”

“Did you actually date or just...fool around?” Curious.

“That really is none of your business.” To herself. “You’re like the female Stark, but with better legs and less flirting.”

“Thanks. I can flirt if that would help but I didn’t want to risk pissing you or Jess off.”

“Why would Jess care?”

“Do I really need to answer that?” Brows raised. 

“She’s my friend, but she’s shown no interest in me in the slightest.”

“Have you chased her? Because I meant it when I said she likes to be the pursued rather than the pursuer.”

“No, I...I didn’t want to ruin what we already have.” More quietly. “She was my rock these last few months.”

“I know.” Smiling a bit. 

“What?”

“Love isn’t for me, but I enjoy watching it in other people.”

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t need to. Does Stark know?”

Claire doesn’t answer.

“So he knows something, but not everything? Or that it's not Jessica?”

Claire winced.

“You have no game face at all.”

“That’s why I don’t play poker.”

“A wise choice, because they would skin you alive.” Shaking her head. 

Quietly. “How...how do you know she would even...consider...”

“Because she’s spent more time with you than she ever did her best friend before she moved. Which is who she is with today.”

-090-

“Waiting to hear from someone?” Jordan asked as Jessica checked her phone for the fifth time.

“No,” the prosecutor admitted, turning back to her meal and wine. “Sorry.”

“I’m not boring you, am I?” Grimly teasing. “I know you hear about cases all day long, but I would think your god-daughter-”

“I’m listening,” Jessica replied with an exasperated smile. “And I think you’re doing everything you should. Your lawyer is a good one, and you really don’t need to ask for a second opinion on counsel.”

“You know the judge who will be presiding over the hearing, don’t you?” Jordan asked carefully. “I don’t suppose...” Jessica looks at her flatly. “No, of course not.”

“There is no reason he shouldn’t grant her early probation,” Jessica said gently. “And if he doesn’t, you can still appeal. She’s kept her grades up in prison, been a model citizen, and you showed me the letters from the warden, her therapist, and the head of her cell block. She was a kid who made a mistake, and she can continue to pay for it without remaining behind bars as she isn’t a danger to anyone else.”

“I know.” Sniffing. “I just want her home.”

“...if he doesn’t grant her the early probation, I’ll try to ask why,” Jessica said as her friend carefully wiped at her eyes. “But that’s the best I can do. I’m not the DA anymore.”

“I know. I felt bad when you lost the election, I felt our...bad publicity and less visible support for the remainder of your campaign probably had something to do with it.”

“Well...it didn’t help, but it wasn’t what sunk me. The mayor did that himself.”

“He’s an idiot. You don’t want his job.”

“Try telling him that.” Sighing. Checks her phone again.

“Is Stark really that bad?”

“Uh...” Looking up, realizing what she’s done. Trying to laugh it off. “Sometimes, yes.”

Suspicious. “Who do you keep waiting to hear from?”

“No one.” Too quickly. So she follows it up with her ‘I’m saying nothing’ look, only that doesn’t work on Jordan. They’ve been friends for too long.

“Oh.” Thoughtful. Putting her silverware down. “Who is she?”

Jessica doesn’t say anything.

“I suppose I should have been suspicious when I only heard from you once or twice a week while your father was sick,” Jordan went on after a moment’s pause. “You hate hospitals, and rightfully so. You need someone outside of the family to talk to, to just...chat with. About anything and everything except what is happening right now. That used to be me.”

“You’re still my friend.” Quietly. “And I always accepted that that’s all it was. I never asked for more.”

“I know that, Jess.” Putting a hand over hers. “But I am human, so forgive me if I’m both pleased and upset that my place has been usurped by someone who can give what I couldn’t.”

“Don’t be. Either way, because apparently my history holds true. I just can’t stop falling for straight women.” Putting her own utensils down.

“Oh, honey...how did you meet her? What’s her name?”

A long pause. “Her name is Claire, and she’s Sebastian Stark’s ex-wife.”

-090-

“Want to hear a story?” Madeline asked as their bill came, Claire listlessly pulling out her card and still hopelessly convinced there was simply no way Jessica Devlin was as into a colleague’s ex-wife as her companion was implying. “It’s about why I research dossiers on everyone I might possibly have contact with now.”

“Sure,” Claire replied, sitting back in her chair with her second glass of wine. “Why not?”

“I flew halfway across the country with a single suitcase of clothes and every penny I had saved,” her companion sighed, launching right into her tale. “I was 26 years old, and had just graduated law school. I had an interview that a chance acquaintance got me for a position at a DA’s office, and I was pinning everything on it. Also that I could talk them into giving me an advance on my first paycheck.”

“That was recklessly confident.” 

“Yes, it was. Which is why the day before, stuck in my hotel room with only a few hundred dollars left to my name, I was a nervous wreck. So, I decide I need a distraction. A confidence booster. I needed to walk into that place like I owned the building, and I needed to know it to my toes.”

“And that’s even more reckless. You didn’t know anyone here, or where to go-”

“Oh, no, that’s the easy part. The hotel had a bar attached, and the right questions to the right person is something I’m a bit of an expert at. For me, personally, getting a guy is easy. I’ve rarely been turned down by anyone I’ve made a serious play for, and in general I don't even have to half try to pull a decent lay. Women, on the other hand? Much more challenging on the whole.”

“Of course.” Dryly.

“So I get a name of a place, and I head over. It's a lounge that caters mostly to a certain crowd. And I find what I’m looking for at a table by herself watching a college basketball game on one of the TVs. She’s dressed simply in jeans and a blouse, but you learn to spot the details that mean ‘money’. So I buy her a drink, talk sports to her, and end up back at my hotel room reasserting the fact that I am still very good at making a woman happy. She leaves satisfied, and I get some sleep.”

“Humble, aren’t you?”

“Only when I have to be. Went into my interview, nailed it to the freakin’ wall, and was taken to meet my bosses’ boss. The DA. Her face betrays nothing, but I don’t forget people and that is definitely the woman I was shattering to pieces about twelve hours ago. Very polite, asks my name and schooling. Glances over my resume. Asks me one question: what is the most important trait or skill a prosecutor can have?”

“What did you say?”

“Discretion. Knowing when to speak and what to speak and when it is best to simply keep one’s mouth closed.” Shrugging. “She said she thought I would do well at the DA’s office, and I did. I have also, since then, been meticulous about finding out what I can about the people I am working with.”

“You genuinely hadn’t looked up who the DA was?”

“I knew it was a woman, and she was recently elected with a deceased husband. Kind of figured it wouldn’t figure into my sexual fishing trip. Obviously I was wrong.” Shrugging her shoulder. “You live and learn. Although it was absolutely worth the five minutes of silent panic when I recognized her. She was...something else.”

“Where was this?” Curious.

Madeline gets to her feet to leave. “Didn’t you know? I’ve only ever worked at the DA’s office in San Francisco.” She walks away with a wink.

Oh.

-090-

Sebastian checked his phone late in the afternoon at his office desk and immediately answered it. “Everything alright, Claire?”

I need to ask you something.

“That’s not ominous at all.”

Would you be upset if I started seeing someone from the DA’s office?

Stark paused, trying to swallow back the cutting reply that leapt to the tip of his tongue. Instead, he went with, “I thought you said one lawyer was enough for a lifetime?”

I did. They changed my mind.

“I would ask if it's someone I know, but if you’re asking how I feel about it then it's because it's someone I know.” Claire didn’t reply, but he hadn’t expected her to. “I mean...it’s up to you, Claire. You can date whoever you want.”

I know, but this job is important to you. And more importantly, it changed you, for the better. I don’t want to ruin the thing that’s made you who you are today.

“I appreciate that. I really do.” Rubbing his face. “It’s not...it’s not someone on my team, right? I mean, I’m sure Isaac and Casey are nice to look at, but one is decidedly taken and the other way too young for you, if I may say so, so...”

Ah...well, that’s just it. She is on your team.

“She?”

And...I need a favor. Two favors, actually. Maybe three.

-090-

Activity paused as Stark left his office, coat over one arm and bag in hand.

“Pack it in, kids,” he said as he closed the door behind himself. “I’m calling an early night for everyone.”

“What?” Raina asked, exchanging glances with Madeline. “Since when do you give us the night off?”

“Since we have a light load for once, and I have a rare opportunity to take the prettiest girl I know out to a nice dinner,” he replied. “Julie heads back to Stanford tomorrow, and if I’m taking it easy so should all of you because I’m expecting everyone to be back at it first thing tomorrow morning.”

“I’m not going to argue with that,” Madeline said with a wide grin. “Let’s go, guys! Casey? Raina? Drinks at Murlow’s?”

“No, I think we’re going out for a nice dinner for once,” Raina said, catching Isaac’s eye.

“Sure, we can do that.” Smiling back.

“I’m in.” Casey, grinning.

“Jess? Drinks?” Madeline, hopefully. 

“Probably not tonight,” the tall blonde called from her desk. “I’ll pack up some work and review it from the comfort of my couch instead.”

“Can I have a word before you go?” Stark asked as he sauntered into her office.

“Of course,” settling back in her seat as he took an open chair on the other side. “What is it?”

“I need a favor?”

Brows quirked. “This should be good.”

“This is the first night Claire won’t have Julie around since the week before the trial,” Sebastian said as he smoothed his tie under his suit jacket. “I was wondering if you would consider...keeping her company for a while. Help take her mind off Julie leaving again.”

“Of course. I’ll call her and see if she wants some take out or to meet me somewhere for dinner.” Smiling a bit. “How is Julie?”

“Better. Much better. She’s even staying the night with me, and it was her idea. She’s probably not going to feel comfortable in my basement for a while, but honestly neither do I. I’ve considered having the whole thing ripped out and replaced.”

“With what? A gym? Indoor swimming pool?”

“Private stripper’s club, obviously.”

“Right.” Rolling her eyes.

“Well...good. Thanks.” Standing up, he makes it to the door before turning around again. “No, not good. I wasn’t going to ask, because it's not my business, but I really have to know.”

“Have to know what?” Halfway standing from her chair. 

“How do you feel about Claire?”

“She’s my friend. I’m very fond of her.”

“That’s not what I meant, and I think you know that.” Crossing his arms.

Not answering is an answer, but she can’t bring herself to lie. So instead she says, “We’re all adults here, Stark. How I feel for anyone is my business, and I’m perfectly capable of having a friendship with someone if I feel more for them than they do for me. I also need to know who I’m plotting the murder of, though I have a fairly good idea who couldn’t keep her mouth shut.”

-090-

In the next room, Madeline’s head came up as she turned slightly. The glare she was receiving was more than enough to hurry her steps.

“See you all tomorrow!” she called over her shoulder as Reyes trotted after her.

“I thought we were having drinks!”

“Meet you there!”

“What was that about?” Raina asked as Isaac helped her with her jacket. 

The tall man glanced around, caught the tail end of the megabeam of death coming from the ex-DA’s gaze, and said quickly, “I don’t know and I don’t want to know. Let’s go enjoy our night off, hm?”

“Alright, lead the way.”

-090-

“Madeline? Really? You trusted her with-?”

“Well, if she didn’t tell you, who did?”

“I’m not an idiot, Jessica. I can see things for myself.”

“You went through Claire’s texts and emails?”

“You told her how you feel in a text message?”

“No! Of course not, I...” Clamping her mouth shut.

“Ha!” Clapping his hands together. “So you do have romantic feelings for her.”

“...what do you want, Stark?” Crossing her arms and frowning. “Because I’m about five seconds away from filing a sexual harassment complaint against you.”

Stark shrugged, his grin wide on his face. “I dunno, I...it’s not my business, I know. And whatever happens happens, I just...I want her to be happy, alright? I’m not in love with her anymore, I know there is no real chance of anything working out between us ever again, and yet...I will always be a little more fond of her than say a sister or a friend.”

“And what does all of that have to do with me?” Stiffly.

“Would you make her happy? Or try to, at least? Because she’s already done the ‘lawyer’s wife’ tapdance once, and it obviously didn’t end well even with our ridiculously successful lifestyle.” 

“...if I were to be romantically involved with someone, of course I would do whatever I could to make them happy.” Quietly.

“You can stop it with the lawyer speak.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you before I have it with her.”

“Ok, that’s fair.” Smiling wider. “And because I like you, I’ll even throw you a bone. Bring either tulips, a dry red wine, or a dark chocolate cheesecake.”

“Not all three?” Wryly.

“All three and she’ll know I told you. One could be a lucky guess, and therefore a thoughtful surprise.”

“You never told me how you knew.”

“A gentleman lawyer never reveals his sources, except to a judge or a boss. And you, currently, are neither.” Turning to leave.

“Stark?”

“Hm?”

“...thank you.”

“I’m not going to threaten you with fisticuffs if you break her heart, but I can and will make your life miserable.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good night, and good luck!”

“...asshat.”

-090-

Julie frowned as she checked her phone for the third time and found nothing waiting for her attention.

“Something wrong?” Sebastian asked, distracted from his lobster and fettuccine.

“Just surprised mom hasn’t replied,” his daughter admitted quietly. “Do you think she’s ok? Maybe I should go back after dinner-”

“She’s fine,” Sebastian said quickly. “She’s...with a friend, actually, so she’s probably just busy.”

“A friend?” Julie pounced, brows rising exactly like her father’s. “Is she on a date?”

“...I don’t know,” her father said with a shrug. “It depends on if either of them actually decided to be an adult instead of ‘but what if they don’t like me’ blah blah blah...”

“Is that why you invited me out to dinner? So mom could go on a date?”

“No, I asked you to dinner because I wanted to spend time with you before I didn’t see you again for a few months. That it happened to line up with your mom wanting an evening free was completely circumstantial happenstance.”

“You’re still a good wingman, dad.” Grinning. “So, who is it? I’m surprised she didn’t say anything. Especially after she told me she was swearing off men for what happened with her last husband.”

“Yeah, about that...”

-090-

Claire shivered as fingers traced patterns on the exposed skin of her back and hummed an appreciative note that made the pale throat under her lips twitch in response. Distantly her phone pinged, and she felt Jessica pause and turn towards it beneath her.

“Leave it,” she murmured, fingers busily burrowing under the rucked up silk blouse and following trails of ribs and sinew. 

“It could be important,” her companion said breathlessly, a token protest only as hands pulled hips closer in with a soft sound.

“It can wait,” Claire sighed, pressing herself down against the leg tangled between her own in response. “I’ve been waiting too long to give up even a second of this.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize-”

“No. That’s not important now.” Kissing her again, tongues gently dueling between them. “Besides, it's kind of nice making the first move for once.”

“You do seem pretty settled in the driver’s seat.” Grinning, touching noses.

“Did you want to switch? I don’t mind-...I’m not too heavy for you, am I?”

“No, no and no.”

“What was the third ‘no’?”

“No-...don’t you dare go anywhere, because you’re perfect right here.”

“Good answer.” Lips smiling against each other as more kisses happen.

From between them came the mournful growl of a stomach far past empty.

They pause.

Jess. “...I didn’t eat much lunch.”

“I suppose I should offer you food before spending an evening attempting to ravish you.”

“Yeah...about the ravishing...”

“...maybe over our hopefully not-too-cold Thai instead?”

“Deal.”

It was, surprisingly, still almost warm and they sat side by side on the couch trading containers back and forth with thighs pressed together and arms comfortably touching. 

“I mean, the talking usually comes first,” Jessica started carefully. “You just didn’t give me much of a chance. Not that I’m complaining! It was a very...warm welcome.”

“I didn’t want to lose my nerve,” Claire replied quietly. “I’ve never been the ‘chaser’ before.”

“...Madeline. Ok, so I still need to plan her murder.”

“Please don’t. She was...very helpful.”

“So, then I suppose that you know that...um, she and I...”

“Well, I heard a story about how she accidentally fucked her bosses boss the night before her interview,” Claire admitted with a grin. “She never actually said who that was, but...”

“Right.” Rolling her eyes. “So...I like you.”

“I like you too.” Grinning widely.

“You know I have...experience, but do you...?”

“Let’s just say I ran with a very ‘open minded’ group in college. But when I moved here, appearances being what they are...” Shrugging.

“That’s gotten better.”

“I know. I still didn’t want to make Julie’s life any more difficult than it already is until she was older and better able to handle it.”

“Discrimination is an ugly thing.” Quietly.

“And for a long time it was easier to just...accept whatever came my way.”

“There’s nothing wrong with weighing your options. And if you wake up tonight realizing you might have gotten in over your head I’ll...be extremely disappointed. But I won’t hold it against you either.”

“No, don’t you dare give me an easy out. I want this, I want you.”

“About that...”

“I don’t mean just the sex, and if that’s off the table for a while that’s fine.” Nervously. “I don’t think I’m...quite ready for that either.”

“Then...no pressure?”

“No pressure.”

Matching grins.

“But if you wanted to stay the night...I would really like that.”

“Are you a cuddler?”

“I am.” Wincing. “Is that...not ok?”

Wide smile. “It’s perfect.”

-090-

“Ok, so...my mom’s a lesbian.”

“I don’t know,” Sebastian said as he paid for their dinner. “She seemed to enjoy it when we were cooking you up.”

“Dad! Ew...”

“Look, kiddo...I may not get the whole ‘gay culture’ thing, and I gotta be honest. The idea of me kissing another man? Revolting. But whatever people consensually do on their own time is none of my business and I honestly don’t care.”

“So it doesn’t bother you that mom and Jess are...well, might be dating.”

“No, of course not. I like and respect Jess, and at least in this case when people wonder why she’s with her instead of me I can say ‘obviously it's because Jess’ hotter’ and mean it.” Shrugging. “She’s someone I can graciously lose to in this instance, which I’m grateful for.”

“That’s either extremely mature or manipulative. I can’t decide which.”

“Probably both. Ready to head home? I got a movie and popcorn and a whole evening open just like I promised.”

“Yeah, about that...there’s just one problem. I forgot something at mom’s.”

-090-

Claire snored. And apparently fell asleep fifteen minutes into every TV show she ever watched. Jess wasn’t complaining as she was currently acting as a very warm and happy body pillow for the lightly snoring sleeper. And while the program running was one she had seen before, the fact that she was watching it with one hand buried in a lovely woman’s hair and the other lazily stroking the same woman’s spine somehow made all the difference.

That she found herself in this position at all was a constant source of wonder. Was she really awake? Maybe Claire had not, in fact, kissed her silly as soon as she walked in with wine in one hand and her purse in the other. Perhaps this was a comatose hallucination from a stroke or car accident. In what universe could someone get so ridiculously lucky?

Of course...Stark was now irrevocably connected to her love life. Perhaps that was the great equalizer. 

Claire paused mid snore, nuzzled her collar bone, and settled back into her body pillow with a sigh.

...it was worth it.

Of course, that was when the front door opened. 

How Claire was fully awake the second Jess recognized the sound for what it was, but could sleep through sportscasters yelling stats at each other about the pre-season lineups was beyond Jess’ comprehension.

“Jules?” she called, quickly wiping at her mouth as though checking for drool. Jess realized they never discussed Julia. Or Stark. Crap.

“No, she’s down in the car,” Sebastian called from the doorway. “We weren’t sure you would be fit for company, and while I’ve at least seen one of you naked before I didn’t really want our daughter to have that seared into her memory. Is it safe?”

“Yes, it's safe you asshole.” Claire, straightening her shirt. Stark comes the rest of the way in. “What do you want? Besides inserting yourself where you aren’t wanted?”

“Ha, you wish. Jules forgot- that. Right there. Blue bag thingy.” Pointing to it before going to fetch it himself. “Hi Jess, having fun?”

“I was...” Pointed.

Stark sees the TV was on. “Oh, seriously Claire? You know you pass out ten minutes after you turn the TV on. Great way to end a first date.”

“Shut up, I was perfectly content the way things were,” Jessica, giving him a flat stare.

“Oh, so you like your women unconscious and pliant. Hm. I’ll try to keep that in- ow!” Claire smacked his arm. 

“Leave before your mouth gets you into even more trouble.”

“Alright, alright...see you in the morning, Jess. Or will you be late-ow!!” Rubbing his arm. “That one actually hurt, geez...I’m going, I’m going.”

Claire shuts the door behind him, locking it firmly. 

“So, has that put you off staying the night completely?”

“Not at all.” Holding her close. “I can handle Stark. And actually, him acting like a protective asshole makes me like him more.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because...you’re worth protecting.”

“Good answer.”

-090-

Madeline came in early, planning on getting together some paperwork and leaving immediately after to chase some leads most of the day. Officially she was supposed to take Reyes with her, but she could text him to meet her for coffee and go from there. It just seemed prudent to avoid Jessica at all costs until-

“Ms Pope,” Jessica Devlin said as she rounded the corner into their office. “Excellent. I was hoping to have a chat with you today. Please step into my office for a moment.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Pasting on the neutral smile that meant nothing, she obeyed quickly. “Was there something you needed?”

“You know why you’re here, Madeline.”

The mental gymnastics required to be a successful prosecutor meant that in the few seconds she paused trying to decide if it was better to cave or feign innocence a practical dissertation weighing of pros and cons of both choices scrolled through her brain.

And of course, her eyes still noticed the one detail out of place on the usually immaculate Ms. Devlin. Holding a finger, she stepped out of the office and came back with her purse. Opening it quickly, she said, “Our skin tones aren’t too different, and I always carry around extra. Concealer first, then this stuff, then the powder.” Holding up items as she’s talking through them. “I know it looks a little yellow, but it’ll help cancel out the bluish-purple of that lovely mark right on your-” Jessica’s hand slaps over her neck. “Yes, there. You might want to hurry before the others get in.” 

Jessica silently stands, takes the offered items, and leaves at a quick trot. 

“You’re welcome!”

“We’ll have this conversation later!”

“No we won’t.” To herself. 

But just in case...still better to get out of dodge while you can. So she scooped up her files, happily counted her makeup as a loss (who doesn’t love a reason to go buy more?), and hurried out the door.

“Reyes?” she said on her cell phone as she waited for the elevator. “Want to meet for coffee before we get to work? I have the files, and it's my treat...”


End file.
